Curioni
The Curioni are a species of demihumans from another universe. They originated from Umbra Curia. All the Curioni clans have different kind of big cat characteristics. In their normal state they look almost indistinguishable from humans apart from their tails, ears and legs, but as they go to their second state - their animal form - they get more of the characteristics of one of the big cats. Their homeworld is Umbra Curia; a world where you have to get to the top by fighting. Scii, a sabre tooth tiger Curioni, is the King of the world right now. The Curioni clans The Curioni are divided into different clans, the strongest ruling clan at the moment is Scii's clan. The different clans always help the current Ruler maintain peace and order in the realm. The Sabre Tooth Tigers Their physical characteristics are large teeth and light tiger stripes on their skin. Most of the members of this clan are very large and strong and they love fighting. Mental characteristics are stubbornness and a calm disposition, but also extreme violence and a sadistic nature if provoked. There are very few of them left, but this only gives them a reason to make their presence more known. Right now they live near Scii's residence, given his high status, but normally they'd travel around as nomads. The White Tigers The White Tiger clan was a distinguished clan, notable for their peaceful ways. Akane was part of this clan; shunned by most of them for being a bastard child. Their physical characteristics are jagged teeth, and like the Sabre Tooth they have light stripes on their skin. Most of the purebred children of the white tiger clan have pure white hair. Mental characteristics are a calm disposition, and a dislike of violence. The clan is well noted for their use and making of medicine, and despite the fact that they were very peaceful their clan was held in high esteem. After the entire clan was butchered by Akane, most of their skills have been lost. The White Tigers lived off the shore of Umbra Curia, on a secluded island where they could practice their craft in peace. The Gryphons Another notable clan is the high regarded Gryphon clan. Their fighting prowess is almost next to none (most Rulers of Umbra Curia were part of this clan), and most of the members are very intelligent. Apart from their untamable wild hair they look almost exactly like humans. Lucius Banno, father of Evol, is the current clan head, and a member of the Divitia. They're usually seen building their sizable and airy homes at the edges of forests, where they can spread their wings but still have the safety of the trees in their back. The Black Panthers The Black Panthers are known as those who uphold the law in Umbra Curia. They are judge, jury, and executioner, although the last one brings them great pain. This does mean that they are very careful who they convict, and their punishment always fits the crime. They have never produced a Ruler of Umbra Curia before, but this is their own choice. They would rather serve than rule and risk corruption. The current head of this clan is Ingram Natas, father of Sebastian Natas, but he does not hold a place in the Divitia. Instead his wife, Bahati Natas, fulfills the clan's duties in the council. The Black Panthers prefer cities above everything else, and thrive in this environment. The Lynx A slightly smaller breed of Curioni, but still very important; the Lynx are in charge of most construction. This can mean anything from cities, to roads, monuments and everything else that needs a skilled craftsman. Their head of clan is Siriadne Maji, and she has been part of the Divitia the longest out of all the members. Lynx are known to settle anywhere and everywhere they are needed, but their origins lay in the mountains. A very versatile clan! Notable Curioni - Lord Scii (a sabre tooth tiger, the King of Umra Curia) - Akane Lucerna Lagheless (a half white tiger Curioni, half demon hybrid) - Evol Etah Banno (a gryphon Curioni) Category:Races